


Epiphany

by prayer_at_night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayer_at_night/pseuds/prayer_at_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley is more than happy to help a friend expand his horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was such great fun and it asked for one of my favourite things, guys coming from prostate stimulation! :3 So, thanks a lot for the awesome prompt, amorette - I hope you enjoy my take on it!  
> Many thanks go out to our fearless leader Grace who granted me extension after extension when I ran into problems. Thanks so much! <3
> 
> Lastly, it's been aaaaaages since I drew unashamed smut... I'm so happy to be back to it, it was a ton of fun! :D

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/crossfest_mod/69766898/9323/9323_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/29955.html)! ♥


End file.
